Si Seul!
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: Il est venu et il l'a brisé! Bra brief a été sa victime ! Mais, que lui a t'il fait? Pour le savoir vener lire."ATTENTION: thème de violence et viol" incomplet


_En attendant que j'aille de l'inspiration pour la légende du dragon d'or j'ai écris cette petite fanfic! j'espère que vous allez l'aimé! _

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1: Si Seul!

Bra regarda autour d'elle , la peur pouvais ce lire dans c'est yeux . Comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus .

Quand je regarde autour de moi 

_Je le vois tout le temps _

_Il me hante_

_J'ai peur qu'il revienne_

_Chaque nuit dans mon sommeil_

_Je revois cette scène _

_Celle ou il m'a pris et qu'il m'a détruit_

Bra rentrai chez elle après la fête qui venait de sa passer chez son amie Chloé. Au début elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Pan mais il était arriver . Aussitôt que son regarde avait croisé le sien Bra avait immédiatement voulu le rencontre . Pan avait remarquer que son amie fixait un garçon et elle la poussa un peu pour qu'elle aille lui parle

Pan- Va – y je suis sur que tu lui plais!

Bra- Tu es sur?

Pan- Mais oui va-y!

Sous le conseil de son amie Bra avait été le voir, mais là fut son erreur. Un début il était très gentil, Bra s' amusait a le séduire .

_Je me sens si seul_

_J'ai peur de ce que le monde vont pensé_

_Tout est de ma faute_

_Je me suis laissé faire _

_Et maintenant je dois payer le prix_

Il lui avait pris ça main et ils avaient monté a l'étage . Au début Bra ne se sentait pas très alaise , Mail le gars en question qui S'appelait Cédric lui disait qu'il ne voulait que parlé. Ils s'étaient assit sur le lit et avais commercer a parler. Quand tout coups il l 'avait embrasser. Bra avais répondu au baisé mais remarqua trop tard qu 'il en voulait plus. Cédric la fit se couché sur le lit et commença à lui enlever ses vêtement.

Bra- Non! Arrête S'il te plait! Je ne veux pas!

Cédric- Ne dit pas de sottise , je suis sur que tu vas aimé!

Il continua en la déshabiller , mais bra essaya de le repoussé.

Bra- J'ai dit non!

Cédric ne l'écouta pas et la plaqua sur le lit.

Bra- Non arrête! Je T'en supplie ! NON!

Mais trop tard Cédric avais déjà commencer et tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était le cris de protestation de Bra.

Bra arriva enfin chez elle et se mère lui sauta dessus.

Bra regarda sa mère dans le yeux et elle pu voir que celle –ci s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour sa fille, elle pu aussi voir son père rentré dans la pièce et il avait l ' ai en colère

Bulma- Mais ou était tu passer ça fait des heure qu'on te cherche partout . Pan a appeler pour savoir si tu était arriver il y a deux heure tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiéter!

Bra- Je suis désoler Maman ça ne se reproduira plus.

Bulma : J' espère , Mais en attendent tu es punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

Bra- D'accord ! Maintenant je voudrais aller dans ma chambre.

Elle s' écarta de sa mère et pris la direction de sa chambre . Avant de sorti de la cuisine bra entendit son père lui dire qu'il finirait par savoir ou elle était . Dans le corridor Bra rencontra Trunks qui la serra dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il s'était inquiéter. Bra se défi de ses bras a tout vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre

Bra-_ ( pence) Pourquoi moi ? Je veux le savoir_

Plus elle y pensait plus elle pleurait .

Bra-(cri) POURQUOI MOI!

_Quand je regarde ma mère _

_J'ai peur qu'elle découvre mon secret_

_Je ne peux pas laissé un garçon m'approcher_

_Car je le vois tout le temps_

_Quand mon père me parle _

_J'entend sa voix_

_Quand mon frère ma prend dans ses bras_

_Je sursaut en croyant qu ses lui _

_Je sais qu'ils sont inquiet pour moi _

_Mais je ne peux me résoudre a leur dire_

_J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont pensé_

_Je me sens seul_

_Je ne peux me confier_

_Je me sens seul J'si peur de se qu'ils vont pensé _

_Je me sens seul_

_Je ne peux pas leurs dire _

_Je suis……_

_Si seul!_

À suivre

_Et voilà! Qu'est que vous en pensé? Bientôt un autre chapitre ! En passant le poème il est de moi ! je l"ai écris en cours de math( ça prouve a quelle point c'est plate loolll) Tk laisser des reviews!_

Gros bisou Nakuru


End file.
